


together, forever

by miyunukis



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife, But mostly fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, a tiny bit of angst if u squint, and i love him, i love my dead babies, oh and also mentions of shuichi bc he has suffered too much, this is my way of trying to save my dying ship WHO SANK TOO EARLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyunukis/pseuds/miyunukis
Summary: Rantarou and Kaede reunite. In the afterlife.





	together, forever

**Author's Note:**

> so i am now in chapter 5 of ndrv3 and its honestly the most depressing game i’ve ever played. lesson learned kids, never get too attached to a character that has the chance of dying at any time. too bad mine died first. 
> 
> hence, this fic is created to heal my broken heart and let my ship rise. IF THE GAME CAN’T GIVE THEM THE HAPPINESS THEY DESERVE THEN I’LL DO IT MYSELF
> 
> warning: not spoiler-free

_Wait, where am I?_

Kaede jolted from her lying down position, hurting her back in the process due to the abrupt movement. She winced while tenderly caressing her sore back. It took her a moment to realize the state she was in, the event that just happened to her and where she actually is.

“Oh my god.” Kaede gasped in shock and brought her hands back in front to inspect them. They look perfectly normal, with the exception being her skin tone. She noticed it has now lost the slightly tanned skin tone she used to have, as it has now turned into a deadly, ghostly pale tone. She hurriedly touched every part of her body; her arms, legs, hair, feet; they were all still intact, only now it has lost its humanistic colour.

Human. She was no longer human, Kaede realised. Horrifying scenes started rushing back and continues to play in her head like a movie set on fast-forward, the moment Shuichi realised she was the culprit behind Rantarou’s death, the moment she was voted as the blackened, the moment she saw everyone’s heartbroken faces when they realised she was the real culprit, the moment she was pulled away by force to face Monokuma’s punishment, the moment she saw Shuichi’s face for the last time, full of desperation, trying to stop her punishment in any way possible. She can almost hear screaming, _STOP THIS!!!!!!_ , in a voice that she thought her dear detective friend could never done. The moment she felt oxygen was taken away from her with every second. The moment…. Kaede blinked and woke up from her daze. Then, she realised. She’s… dead.

Before she realised, Kaede started crying uncontrollably, clutching her head in desperation, hoping it would somewhat stop the terrible flashbacks in her head, and cure the intense headache that was coming due to the strong impact those flashbacks had. Her body then slumped in exhaustion, she doesn’t know how long she’s been crying, screaming. She has no idea. She just wants to sleep, she wants to get away from all of this.

The moment her body was about to hit the floor, long arms embraced her in a tight grip, cushioning her fall, causing her to collide with the warm chest behind her instead of the cold, hard floor. Kaede opened her eyes slowly, tears blurring her vision and tried to identify the mysterious person who had her in their embrace. Unconsciously, she raised her arm and traced the person’s unblemised face with tip of her fingers before it fell on her side again. It was honestly too tiring to even raise her arm now, the outburst of emotion has taken a serious toll on her body, and has made her even weaker than before. She can hear someone screaming her name in panic, but she doesn’t even have the energy to respond. Her mouth felt dry, her throat was screaming for water. She was…. tired. Too tired.

“Kaede! Kaede! Can you hear me? Kaede!” _That voice… it sounded so familiar. Where did she hear it?_ Kaede thought in the middle of trying to keep herself awake. “If you can hear me, squeeze my hand, okay?” Kaede squeezed the hand that was in her palm; _wait, since when did this person even held her hand?_ She didn’t even notice.

The mysterious person then laid her head on their lap, and pushed her hair back to give her some space to breathe easily. _Their touch is.. so warm, so familiar._ Kaede thought. She was most definitely awake when a rough palm started rubbing away all the sweat that was matted on her forehead. Despite the roughness, she can feel how tender and loving the touch is, to the point it wholly made up for the roughness of the person’s palm.

“Take a deep breath. You can do it.” Kaede breathed a sigh in relief, finally taking a deep breath as instructed by the person, filling her lungs with enough air to wake her body conscious. The rough palm then returned to caress her face tenderly once again, now at the side of it. She unconsciously leaned into the touch, and smiled softly. _This feels so familiar, but why can’t I remember?_

The person nudged her softly, “Hey, can you open your eyes?” Kaede has no idea why, but the way the person is instructing her to do these things is somewhat encouraging, she can’t help but try as best as she could, although her body is defying her mind. She opened her eyes as best as she could, tears completely dried up, leaving her eyes bloodshot and it hurts.

The moment she successfully does so, it took her a whole minute to realise the person in her vision. Her eyes widened as she slowly absorbs the view in front of her. _Beautiful_ , she thought. And she definitely knows the reason why she said so.

The person that had her on his lap is none other than Amami Rantarou.

Rantarou smiled widely when she saw her wake up, and sighed in relief. “Oh, thank god you’re okay! I thought you were - , “ His sentence was cut off when Kaede raised herself from his lap, almost knocking him in the forehead. He definitely has to thank his fast reflexes on saving him from that terrible forehead bump.

“Whoa, relax. Your body is still weak. Here, lay down.” Rantarou proceeded to guide Kaede on his lap again, adjusting their position so they are both comfortable. Kaede, who was still clearly in shock that the person she just murdered was here, letting her use his lap nonetheless, had no choice but to follow his commands.

“You awake, sleepyhead?” Rantarou grinned at her. “I heard someone screaming and crying when I was passing by. Didn’t think it would be you, though.” Again, he gave her one of his cheerful smiles. Kaede stayed silent, her brain still processing the fact that Rantarou was here.

“Aren’t you… supposed to be dead?” Kaede silently whispered. Man, even talking in such a soft voice is painful. She really needed some liquid to soothe her burning throat.

Rantarou still continued to give her that same smile, and flicked her forehead softly. Kaede gasped in surprise and held her forehead, as if to protect it, despite it being too late.

“Well, you’re dead too, dummy.”

Oh, that information must have slipped out her head after screaming and crying so much.

“Oh. Yeah.”

“Yeah. We’re both dead.”

They both fell silent after establishing the fact that yes, they are dead.

“So, if we’re now dead, where are we now?” Kaede asked.

Rantarou hummed while stroking Kaede’s hair softly, whilst massaging her scalp tenderly, “Well, I don’t really know where we are actually. Had a feeling its a place for lost souls like us. But, I didn’t really see anyone else here.” He then looked down at his lap, giving her a loving gaze, “Oh well, at least you’re here to keep me company.”

As if on cue, Kaede felt tears welling up again and started sobbing uncontrollably. Rantarou, who was surprised at her sudden second outburst of emotion, pulled her up and hugged her tightly. He then rubbed her back with tender strokes in hopes it can help calm her down.

“Hey, why are you crying again? I’m here, okay? You don’t have to cry anymore.”

Kaede just continued sobbing into his shoulder, her hands wrapped tightly around his waist and desperately clutching his soft clothing in her palms.

“B-but, I just killed you. Why are you treating me like this? I-I don’t deserve this. I d-don’t deserve you.” She exclaimed in between her crying.

Rantarou then realised, ah, this is what is about. He peeled himself away from Kaede’s embrace, and brought her face so close to his, effectively closing the distance between them with their lips. Kaede’s eyes widened in surprise, and tried to pull away from the kiss. However, Rantarou brought his hands to softly cradle her face and rubbed his thumbs on the apple of her cheeks, coaxing her to kiss him back. Kaede, who is slowly losing her will, kissed him back softly, giving him soft pecks in return of Rantarou’s loving kiss.

After a while, they pulled away for air and bumped their foreheads with each other, breathing into each other’s space. They only kissed for a few, but it felt like hours, and they were gasping for air so desperately, one would thought they have been making out for hours.

Rantarou was the first one to break the silence, “I know, Kaede. I know.” He muttered, ever so softly. Kaede couldn’t look him in the eyes, even with his hands at the sides of her face. She looked down on her lap, sniffing every now and then.

“Hey, look at me.” He coaxed. Kaede slowly raised her head to look Rantarou in the eyes, and was met with the most caring smile the boy has ever given to her.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault.” He continued reassuring her.

“B-but..,” Rantarou shushed her and kept whispering, It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault.

Kaede thought, how is this not her fault? It was clear that she killed him. It was clear as a crystal.

“I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I know you didn’t mean to kill me. I’m sorry, okay? For keeping things from you.” Rantarou apologised.

Wait, why the hell is he apologising? What is he apologising for?

“If only I told you about what I knew, if only I trusted you, this wouldn’t have happened. You wouldn’t have to go through so much of suffering. You didn’t have to die.”

That, definitely shook Kaede awake.

“Wait, are you saying this is your fault?” Kaede inquired.

Rantarou looked at her questioningly, “Well, isn’t it? It’s all because I didn’t trust anyone and tried to solve the killing game on my own that -”, Rantarou’s excuse was silenced by Kaede’s own lips, which proves to be quite an excellent tool.

“Look, none of this is your fault. We all just met, and you knew something we didn’t. It’s normal for you to not trust anyone, okay?” And now, Kaede was the one comforting the other party. She then gave him a smile and patted his cheek softly, “Well, now that I realised, it’s not like we can dwell on the past can we? Don’t you think it’s a little too late for that?”

Rantarou returned her smile along with a peck on her lips, “Yeah, you have a point. I guess here is always better, since we have each other.”

“And no Monokuma.”

Rantarou laughed heartily, pulling Kaede closer into his chest, “Yeah, no more of that.”

Kaede sighed into his chest, “I’m still worried for the other though. Especially Shuichi. I feel so bad leaving him all alone, now that I’m no longer there.”

Rantarou huffed a breath at this, while drawing small circles on Kaede’s back, “ Well, all we can do is watch from above, hm? Let’s just hope they can find the truth for us, for humanity.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the part where shuichi screamed “STOP IT!!!!!” sounded better in japanese imo lmao (“YAMEROOOOOO!!!!!!”) i had no idea how to translate this into english OTL
> 
> comments are very much appreciated x


End file.
